


Secrets

by nadiamouse1278



Category: Team Fortress Two - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiamouse1278/pseuds/nadiamouse1278
Summary: There's a new member on the team. Guess what. It's not a guy... And they are not where they belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this but here goes. This is a work in progress... I'll update a bit by bit every now and then. Working full time.

Scout lied on his uncomfortable cot in an awkward position, tossing his baseball into the air and catching it, repeating this action. It was Saturday, and he had the Red Sox game playing rather loudly on the radio, in hope that his favorite team would actually win this time. When the radio suddenly began to buzz and static, he turned his head in mid throw, and felt the smack of the ball hit his cheek. "Ah!" He sat up quickly, rubbing his cheek and cursing everything in the room for the terrible pain. He turned his attention back to radio. The bed cracked obnoxiously as he stood up and snatched it off the old night stand. The buzzing static had ceased but so did the game. "Come on, what the fuck?" He began shaking it, in attempt to get it working again. He slapped it a few times on the bottom because we all know that violence gets everything to work. He turned the knobs, looked at the cord and nothing seemed to stand out to him as problematic. "Seriously?" Scout groaned and slid on his sneakers, "in the middle of the big game?" He ripped open his door and slammed it shut behind him in search of Engineer. Maybe the weird dude could help him out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Croikey!" Scout peeked into the break room where Sniper, Demo and Heavy were busy at a game of poker. "You's a bleedin' cheater!" Sniper growled at Heavy, slamming his cards onto the table. Heavy merely shook his head with a sigh.

"Heavy is no cheater. I play by rules. You just sore loser."

"'Eh! Me lad, relax! You forgot the game was poker. You're gonnae lose every now en then." Demoman, who was surprisingly sober today, gathered up the cards for a new deal. Sniper slumped back into his seat, mumbling rather unpleasant things under his breath.

"Hey, any of you seen Engi around?" Scout asked from the entry of the room. The three mercenaries turned their heads toward Scout's direction. "Engineer is wit doctor. Was last seen doctor's laboratory." Heavy replied, sorting his cards.

Demo handed Sniper his cards, "i think they's was wookin' on the Teleporter. Things got a bug wrong wit' it." Scout frowned, lowering his head in a sound of irritation. He didn't want to have to run into their team medic. He already knew that if he took one step into that laboratory, the Medic would demand that he give Scout his long needed check up. To Scout's dismay, the check up always ended up with a shot. He'd been avoiding this for a good solid week now. He was actually surprised that the crazed doctor hadn't searched him out yet. He looked at the radio in his hand, "Ya guys know how to fix a friggen' radio?" His question went unheard, as Sniper began complaining once again about his suspicions of Heavy's supposed cheating. Sighing heavily, Scout turned out of the room, "Yea, thanks assholes!" He shouted behind him with a roll of his eyes. He had to get his radio fixed. His game would be over soon. *******************************

"Nein. I am afraid it is not working, my friend."

"Dagnabbit!"

Engineer dropped the wrench down with a clatter on the tile floor, raising himself off the floor with a rough sound of exhaustion. He pulled off his helmet and used a red rag that was darkened with oil to wipe off his forehead. "We've been at this darn thing all morning. What in tarnation is wrong with it?"

Medic strayed from the sink in the corner after washing the castor oil from his hands, drying them with a much cleaner rag than Engi's. As always, Archimedes was sitting comfortably on the German doctor's shoulder. It was rare to find the man without his avian friend. Medic cleaned his glasses with the same rag as he stepped up to the Engineer, placing his now polished glasses back on. He leaned over Engi's shoulder, hands clasped behind his back.

"Hmm, have you checked the wiring? Could that be it?" Archimedes cooed his approval.

Engi gave a curt nod, "Yep. The wiring, the bolts, everything is all greased up nice like it should be. Everything seems to be acting alright, it just won't turn on and I can't understand why."

Medic scratched the bottom of Archimedes' beak, making the bird coo softly. "How strange. Who was the one to use it last?"

"I think it was Sc-..."

"Hey eggheads!" The two men turned in unison to see the younger runner bolt into the room with a radio in his hands, "Got a question for you guys!" Medic and Engineer exchanged looks of annoyance. Medic straightened his back, hands held behind his back in his usual stoic manner.

"Und, we have a question for you, herr Scout."

Scout froze dead in his tracks, his eyes wide as saucers as realization hit him. "Alright, alright... I know I've been avoiding that stupid check up, but can't we just skip it, man? I mean, I'm healthy enough!"

Medic raised his brow in confusion, wondering what Scout was talking about. "Check up? What are you...?" Then he let out a sharp laugh that made both Engi and Archimedes finch. "Ohhh, that one! I had completely forgotten about that! Danke, herr Scout for reminding me, but no. That wasn't what we were going to ask you. I'll get to your check up after our little chat."

Scout felt his whole world crash.


End file.
